Llorando bajo la nieve
by Younaa Drocell
Summary: Bésame… -te susurro y sonrío. Tú bajas el rostro lentamente hasta juntar nuestros labios en una despedida con sabor a sangre y lágrimas...
1. Prologo: Llorando bajo la nieve

_Aquí traigo el prologo de una nueva historia, la verdad es que este trozo esta escrito desde Julio o así, ya que me enganché a los nórdicos y vi el vídeo de "Al otro lado de los parpados" de mi pareja favorita de estos cinco, el DenNor, así que se me ocurrió esto ¿Por qué no lo he subido hasta ahora? Porque no ha sido hasta hace una semana que he decidido seguirla, ahora me he enganchado y no será muy larga así que prefiero subirla ahora que tengo inspiración para ella xD_

_Cada capitulo o trozo de capitulo lo narrará un personaje diferente. Este es secreto e_e_

**_Discl_**_**aimer**: Blablabla, Hetalia no es mio, blablabla, Himeruya es el creador y blablabla..._

_Soren Andersen = Dinamarca_

_Einar (aún no pensé apellido) = Islandia_

_Lukas bondevik = Noruega._

_Espero que os guste =)_

Caigo al suelo con el pelo revuelto, el pecho duele y noto un caliente liquido salir de mis heridas. Choco contra el suelo y la respiración se me corta temporalmente, veo tu figura acercándose preocupada, gateando sobre la fría nieve hasta alcanzarme. Yo contemplo mis manos y el objeto que hay entre ellas. El broche del pelo de la cruz nórdica.. Tus ropas están manchadas de sangre al igual que las mías y tu pálida piel tiene restos de ese liquido carmín seco. Noto como me sujetas con cuidado y me estrechas contra a ti. Tu calidez me embriaga y solo en ese momento me doy cuenta del frió que hace.

-Hey…mírame, estoy aquí…-Acaricias mi rostro de manera dulce y yo dirijo mi cansada vista a tus hermosos ojos - tonto… ¿Por qué te pusiste en medio? – Puedo escuchar la risa del ruso alejándose y veo como cierras los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Tenía que…protegerte…¿no?- susurro, mi voz suena apagada y algo ronca, tanto que ni yo mismo la reconozco.

-No, no era necesario, no quiero que esto ocurra, debiste de haber dejado que Rusia me diera a mi, no debiste ponerte en medio…- Noto tus lágrimas cayendo sobre mis mejillas y esbozo una triste y delicada sonrisa mientras extiendo mi bazo para llegar a tocar tu cara. Las fuerzas me fallan y mi brazo empieza a descender hasta que tú lo sujetas y colocas mi mano en tu mejilla, tal y como yo quería.

-No… no llores…-Limpio tus lágrimas de manera delicada y mi vista empieza a volverse borrosa.- Si lloras harás justo lo que pretendía Rusia, te mostraras débil, no debes hacerlo…

-Cállate, tonto…gastarás fuerzas. Eres un país grande, no vas a morir tan fácilmente así que quédate callado, Su-San, Tino y Einar nos están buscando...debemos de volver los dos… -susurras y sueltas un leve sollozo, tus manos presionan mi herida, intentando hacer que deje de sangrar sin éxito.

-Déjalo…estate quieto…déjame disfrutar del abrazo… -me acurruco entre tus brazos y, lentamente deposito la cruz en tus manos- No la pierdas nunca… ¿me lo prometes?

Asientes conteniendo las lágrimas y la colocas en tu pelo revuelto. Solo eres capaz de susurrarme una cosa:

- Por favor, no cierres los ojos... no me dejes…

-Bésame… -te susurro y sonrío. Tú bajas el rostro lentamente hasta juntar nuestros labios en una despedida con sabor a sangre y lágrimas.- Sonríe…¿de acuerdo? Sonríe por Is, por todos, sonríe por mí…- noto como mi cuerpo empieza a desaparecer- Dedícame una sonrisa, por última vez… Obedeces mi deseo y esbozas una hermosa sonrisa manchada por la tristeza del adiós.

Te quedas abrazándome, con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro mientras las lágrimas siguen cayendo y levanto la vista. La nieve empieza a caer sobre nosotros…

-Mira… nieva… -Susurro y noto mi corazón parándose- Te amo… -Tu nombre no sale de mis labios, te sonrio mientras desapareco, dejándote a ti solo.

Llorando bajo la nieve...

_¿Qué os pareció? ¿Quien murió? Quiero saber que pensáis, aunque es algo que no se sabrá hasta el final del fic, o eso espero. El próximo cap estará situado varias horas antes que esto más o menos. Intentaré no tardar mucho ya que lo tengo escrito a mano ^^ _

_¿Rewiens?_


	2. Hasta el anochecer

_Bueno, aquí traigo el siguiente cap de la historia, espero que os guste y siento mucho el retraso. _

_Debo decir que todo empieza unas cuatro horas antes de lo que ocurre en el prologo y esta narrado, primera parte por noruega y segunda por Dinamarca ^^_

_Muchísimas gracias a mi linda Hikuro, que me ayudo con algunos detalles y me reviso la historia, dándome su opinión sobre todo ._

Abrí los ojos con lentitud. Notaba tus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo con cariño y tu respiración rozando mi cuello. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en mi rostro mientras dirigía mi vista a la ventana. Aún tenía tiempo antes de irme...

Me giré con cuidado para poder observar tu rostro. Tu alborotado cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal, seguro que te costaría dejartelo como te gusta. Tus parpados me impedían contemplar esos hermosos orbes azul mar que tanto me gustaban y tus labios se mantenían entreabiertos, incitandome a besarlos. No negué mis instintos y con lentitud deposité un beso sobre ellos.

Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de tu calidez. Ahora cada segundo era único. Debía de aprovechar los momentos que estaba a tu lado porque pronto podrían terminar. Rusia estaba amenazando con atacar. Sinceramente, yo no tenía miedo, sabía que en casa de Suecia estaría seguro, al igual que Fin e Isu, pero tu me preocupabas. Te habíamos dejado solo y temía que Rusia pudiese dañarte.

Suspiré y volví a abrir los ojos, a este paso se me haría tarde y debía de llegar a casa de Suecia antes del amanecer, siempre era así. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que Rusia descubriese nuestra relación. Era demasiado peligroso. Lleve mis manos a las tuyas y con cuidado las separe de mi cuerpo, liberandome de tu calido abrazo. Me incorporé con pereza e hice una mueca de dolor mientras me revolvía el cabello. Las caderas me molestaban bastante, aunque creo que tus arañazos en la espalda también te molestarían. Sonreí de manera maliciosa y salí de la cama, desnudo.

El frío de Dinamarca me ataco con brusquedad en cuanto me destapé un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, pero no me importaba, el cuarto de baño estaba a solo unos metros. Me metí en la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente limpiase mi cuerpo, eliminando las pruebas del pecado que habíamos cometido y que seguíamos cometiendo siempre que podíamos. Porque tus besos, abrazos, risas, sonrisas y caricias se habían transformado en mi droga. El flequillo se me pegó a la cara y cerré los ojos, disfrutando del contacto del liquido sobre mi fría piel. Minutos después salí, algo más espavilado y empecé a vestirme mirandome al espejo, mi pálido y delgado cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas rosáceas de mordiscos y chupetones. Mi rostro se sonrojo al recordar como tu boca se paseaba por todo mi cuerpo, haciendome gemir tu nombre.

Suspiré, mientras terminaba de arreglarme, colocandome el broche para el pelo que me habías regalado y que siempre llevaba encima. Me hacía pensar en ti y eso era lo mejor que había. Recordar tu sonrisa era lo único que me hacía seguir caminando.

Salí del baño y recogí las prendas que habíamos dejado desperdigadas por todo el salón la noche anterior, sabía que si no recogía yo, tu tampoco lo harías al verlas. Eché a lavar la ropa y te preparé un pequeño desayuno que dejé en la mesa del salón, delante de la cristalera. Era tu sitio preferido para comer, decías que ver la nieve caer te relajaba y te hacía olvidar...

Me dirigí otra vez al cuarto y, de manera delicada escribí una nota que dejé en la mesita de noche de tu lado de la cama. Seguías durmiendo de manera tranquila, ajeno a todo. Mejor así, si estabas despierto me constaría demasiado despedirme, mucho más que ahora. Deposité un suave beso en tu frente y sonreí.

-Te quiero Anko...

Y tras estas palabras, salí de tu casa, camino de la casa de Suecia. No pude verlos, pero aún así noté los copos de nieve acariciando mi piel..

Ojala pudiese estar a tu lado...

/ / / / / / / /

Abrí los ojos asustado al sentir que el calor de Noru faltaba. Le busqué por toda la sala pero no estaba. Otra vez se había ido sin despedirse. Llevé mi mano a la mesita de noche y cogí la nota, siempre había lo mismo escrito pero por un a vez deseaba algo diferente.

_Seguiré rezando a los dioses para que te protejan._

_Te quiero Anko..._

_Hasta el anochecer..._

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "Hasta el anochecer...", ojalá. Sabía que Rusia estaba en camino, sabía que no duraría hasta esa noche.

-Tks...estúpido...

Nya, hasta aquí el cap, si que son cortitos pero es que si no me cansaré rápido de la historia y no quiero que eso pase . intentaré continuarla pronto pero tengo dos semanas muy liadas entre exámenes y el viaje a Edimburgo .

¿Rewiens? ¿patatas? ¿bombas? ¿amenazas? ¿asesinos a sueldo? todo con el botoncito de ahí abajo ^^


	3. Al llegar a casa

_Bueno, se que hace 4 meses que no la continuaba y lo siento muchisimo, pero no voy especialmente bien en la escuela, no tengo ordenador y además estaba liada con una novela propia._

_Así que, antes que nada, lo siento muchisimo. Traigo aqui el segundo cap, se que es algo corto pero weee...si hubiese escrito más hubiese jorobado el cap siguiente :3_

_Este cap esta narrado en su totalidad por Nor ^^_

-Ya he llegado….-Susurro mientras abro la gran puerta de la casa. Suecia estaría organizando varias cosas de política, Finlandia cocinando y mi hermano seguro que seguía dando vueltas en la cama. La misma rutina de siempre. Daría tres pasos y antes de poner colgar mi túnica en la entrada Tino saldría a saludarme. Luego subiría a despertar a Einar y desayunaríamos todos juntos. La misma odiosa rutina de siempre.

Acabo de colgar la túnica y Tino aún no me ha recibido. Esto es muy extraño. ¿Habré llegado tarde? A lo mejor me habían estado esperando y al ver que no llegaba se habían puesto a desayunar. Me acerco a la cocina y miro en gran reloj que hay. Nada, es la misma hora de siempre. ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Tino se había quedado dormido?

-¿Fin?- Pregunto, dirigiéndome a la escalera. Empiezo a subir, preocupado, no recibo ninguna respuesta- ¿Fin, Isu?- Nada. Entro en el cuarto de mi hermano. Las sabanas están revueltas y su mascota aún duerme entre ellas pero no hay rastro del islandés. Trago saliva y me dirijo a la de Tino. Me encuentro con la misma escena. Sabanas revueltas y la habitación vacía. Tino nunca se iba sin hacer la cama. Estoy empezando a preocuparme. Salgo corriendo al piso de abajo, gritando sus nombres.- ¡Berwald! ¡Tino! ¡EINAR!

El silencio empieza a hacerse incomodo.

-Noruega, estate quieto- Odín aparece a mi lado. Le miro, consternado y suplicante- Es peligroso.

-¿Dónde están? Tu lo sabes ¿Cierto?- Agarro su semitransparente cuerpo y me mordisqueo el labio inferior, preocupado.

-Si, y por eso mismo te digo que te detengas…-Sus ojos se clavan en mi, como si mirasen directamente en mi interior. Trago saliva. Me siento pequeño cuando hace eso. Insignificante, débil…

Pero ahora mismo ellos me importan más.

-¿Dónde están?- Repito y esta vez es él quien acaba cediendo.

-En el salón. Es peligroso, ya te avisé, pero no puedo retenerte para siempre…- Suspira y vuelve a desaparecer. El hecho de que haya actuado de esa manera tan extraña no me tranquiliza, de hecho, solo hace que me preocupe aún más.

No lo dudo. Hecho a correr hacia el salón.

-¡EINAR!- Grito mientras abro las puertas de la sala. No escucho el grito de mi hermano, no se por qué, pero de repente, solo escucho un pitido. Veo que sigue gritando, me grita algo a mí e intenta correr hacia mí pero Berwald se lo impide. Pierdo el equilibrio y caigo hacia atrás. El vientre me arde. Contemplo los horrorizados ojos de Einar. ¿Qué demonios pasa? Escupo varias gotas de sangre al chocar contra el suelo y la respiración se me corta momentáneamente. Dejo escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor. La vista se me empieza a nublar. Mi cuerpo se está enfriando, contagiándose de la temperatura que posee el suelo de mármol. Jadeo.

-Te dije que era peligroso…-Es la voz de Odín, que resuena en mi mente. Repite lo mismo varias veces y poco a poco su voz se va apagando, dejando paso a una imagen. Es una escena que siempre me pareció perfecta. Es él, sonriéndome de manera dulce, de esa manera que solo hace cuando yo estoy cerca. De esa manera que hizo que me enamorase de él.

-Anko…-Susurro mientras noto que la humedad en mi vientre aumenta. Noto las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas y soy incapaz de percatarme de nada más.

Mi mundo es engullido por la oscuridad.

_Ahora llega la mala noticia (¿?) Por razones varias voy a dejar de escribir durante una temporada. Este fic ya está entero hecho a mano pero no pasado a ordenador. a ordenador tengo unos 3 caps más que intentaré subir cada semana o cada dos semanas. cuando los suba, no se cuanto tardaré en volver a pasar algo a ordenata. lo siento muchisimo y espero que haya gustado u.u_

_Mil gracias a HarIvy , Dlaymei , Neeli-chan , Merlina-Vulturi y Eliza-Kagamine por leerme y mandar reviews w_


	4. No puede estar pasando

**Wajajajajajajajajaja! Reviví! Bueno, las vacaciones se me estan acabando, se que no he subido casi nada habiendo tenido unos dos meses para escribir, pero es que he estado estudiando, que me examino dentro de una semana de las dos asignaturas que suspendí y como estoy atacada de los nervios pues me dedico a actualizar xDDD**

**Aqui el tercer capitulo, narrado en su totalidad por Einar, nuestro nórdico más pequeño y tsundere**

No puede ser cierto, no puede ser cierto, no puede ser cierto…

Esto no puede estar pasando…

Forcejeo para intentar soltarme, sin dejar de gritar su nombre pero el agarre de Su-San es demasiado fuerte. ¿Qué demonios hace? ¿No se da cuenta de que tengo que ir a salvarlo?

-¡Lukas! ¡Lukas!- Doy un fuerte tirón y estoy a punto de liberarme pero el sueco reacciona rápido y con su otro brazo me agarra por la cintura, pegándome a él- ¿qué demonios haces Berwald? ¡Sueltame! Debo ir… ¡Lukas! ¡Oni-Chan!- Grito, intentando no llorar pero él no se mueve. Sigue tirado en el suelo, tal y como cayó a la entrada del salón. El charco de sangre cada vez es más grande y mi hermano no reacciona, no abre los ojos ni dice nada.- Te…tengo que hacer algo...- Digo, desesperado- ¡Si..si no le ayudamos morirá Berwald!

-el pequeño Islandia tiene razón Suecia, si no haceis algo pronto Noruega morirá, da. Deja que el chico ayude a su hermano, da~ -Rusia sonríe de esa manera tan siniestra que tiene y le miro de reojo, aún mantiene el brazo levantado, con la pistola apuntando donde segundo antes estaba mi hermano. Su otra mano sigue abrazando el cuello de Finlandia, ejerciendo la presión suficiente para darnos a entender de que un solo movimiento en falso nuestro será la escusa perfecta para apretar un poco más y matarle.

-¿P´ra qu´ le hag´s lo m´smo qu´ a L´kas?- Suecia mira fijamente a Rusia y los se mantienen callados varios segundo, sin hacer otra cosa que no sea examinarse, mantenerse a ralla el uno del otro. Ber ha aflojado su agarre sobre mi, ahora mismo puedo correr hacia mi hermano e intentar ayudarle, pero Rusia ha aumentado un poco la presión en el cuello de Fin y a este empieza a costarle respirar. Si corro ahora le condenaré… Me muerdo el labio, indeciso cuando Rusia estalla en carcajadas.

-¡Miraos! ¡Los cinco nórdicos! ¡Los grandes del norte!- sigue riéndose, con una risa demente que me provoca un escalofrió- ¡Sois tan patéticos¡ Cuando vine aquí me esperé algo mucho mejor ¡Mirad! En apenas unos minutos he derrotado al gran vikingo- Señala el cuerpo inerte de mi hermano y las carcajadas aumentan de volumen- He conseguido que el impertérrito Suecia se vea bloqueado ¿No os dais cuenta? Os tengo a mi merced… -Deja de reírse y dibuja una extraña sonrisa en su rostro- Apenas una hora me ha servido para derrotar a cuatro de los cinco temidos nórdicos… -Nos mira fijamente y Suecia aprieta más el agarre sobre mi brazo aunque no me haya motivo y noto que lo hace para controlarse a si mismo. Le miro de reojo, su semblante sigue igual que siempre pero sus ojos desprenden una ira y odio que jamás le vi, todos sus músculos se mantienen en tensión y comprendo que él está tan frustrado como yo, que sabe que puede perder al amor de su vida, que sabe que mi hermano morirá delante nuestra si no nos damos prisa, que sabe que no podemos hacer nada para evitar bailar al son de la música que dicta Rusia. Rusia vuelve a soltar una risita suave- Pero no os preocupéis…esto solo ha sido una visita amistosa, un aviso…- Otra vez esa siniestra sonrisa- Ni se os ocurra ayudar a Dinamarca. Ya habéis visto lo que puedo hacer ¿no? Sabéis que puedo mataros en cualquier momento…si aprecias vuestra vida, o la de vuestros seres queridos…-mira a Suecia y aprieta más el cuello de Tino. Finlandia suelta un quejido de dolor y mira atemorizado a su pareja- No os metáis en la guerra y no me veréis más por aquí… ¿Entendido? Es sencillo…La vida de Dinamarca a cambio de la vuestra… Espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte de cuenta de que es lo correcto Suecia… -Suelta el cuello de Finlandia y este cae al suelo, tosiendo con brusquedad. Desde aquí puedo ver zonas enrojecidas en su cuello y marcas de uñas que sangraban levemente.

Suecia y yo seguimos sin movernos, pendiente de cada movimiento que la gran nación del este hiciese. Él recogió su tubería, se recolocó la bufanda y se dirigió a la puerta del salón. Sentí los músculos de Suecia relajarse levemente cuando Ivan pasó al lado de mi hermano sin mirarle. A lo mejor era cierto y se iba ya y nos dejaría en paz. A lo mejor de verdad podía salvar a mi hermano…

-Ah….por cierto…se me olvidaba…- Rusia se detiene y se gira para mirarme fijamente, sonriendo de manera inocente- Podría no hacerlo pero eres demasiado importante para Dinamarca y cuanto más daño le haga, mejor…- Le quita el seguro al revolver con el que había disparado a mi hermano- Hasta nunca…Noruega…- Y, aun mirándome baja el brazo y apunta directamente a la cabeza de Lukas.

Los ojos de Suecia se abren, sorprendidos y su agarre se desvanece. Finlandia musita un leve "no…" con la garganta demasiado dañada para articular nada más. Mi cuerpo tiembla, asustado y aprovecho el hecho de que Suecia por fin me haya soltado.

Corro hacia mi hermano con la vana esperanza de llegar a tiempo e interponerme entre la bala y él.

Rusia ríe y aprieta el gatillo.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡ONI-CHAN!- Grito y estiro el brazo, desesperado.

Todo se vuelve rojo.

Las lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos.

La sangre de mi hermano salpica mi cara.

Mi mundo se derrumba.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, en especial a Dlaymei por sus lindos reviews. Espeor que te haya quedado claro el cap anterior al haber leido este y... !Viva el mounstruo spaguetti volador!**


End file.
